


electrify

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Thor wanted help practicing his newfound powers. Loki obliged.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	electrify

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in gdocs for a week, decided it was time to post it.
> 
> For dickortreat and creativechallenges on dw.

Thor wanted help practicing his newfound powers. Loki obliged.

They did the same sort of…  _ practice _ when Loki was learning magic. In the privacy of their chambers, late in the Asgardian nights when a servant or their parents wouldn’t happen upon them.

Now, Thor wanted to be able to trap his energy into his hands. “Thunder fists,” Korg helpfully supplied when he overheard their conversation. He didn’t hear the rest, thankfully, as they retreated to Thor’s room. 

Loki yelped when Thor’s fingers brushed his thigh.

“Sorry,” Thor apologized.

It was unnecessary, as Loki was laid out on his bed naked, so he clearly saw Loki’s cock jump.

“Again,” Loki breathed. 

Thor’s fingers didn’t come into contact with Loki’s skin, the lightning jumping between them. Loki tensed, letting out a choked breath at the sensation — stronger than the last.

Mjolnir’s lightning was unforgiving. It was sharp, there one moment gone the next, only to leave the burning sensation. Whenever Loki was unlucky enough to get a blast from the mighty hammer, it was a painful reminder of the power within it. Power he could never wield.

Thor’s lightning was… different. It seemed curious. It jumped around Loki, leaving a lingering tingling sensation. It still hurt, of course, but the pain transformed into pleasure faster than Loki’s mind could process it.

Well, not always.

“Fuck!” Loki exclaimed when Thor sent a jolt to his nipple. “Norns, Thor, too much.”

Thor gave him an apologetic smile. “My bad. Let me make it better.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s nipple then kissed his way down Loki’s torso, all while his hands were on Loki’s hips, sending tingling sparks onto his skin. Thor finally arrived at his destination, hovering over Loki’s aching cock.

Loki urged Thor with a whine, followed by a moan when his brother’s hot mouth surrounded him. When he looked down, seeing Thor’s blue eyes staring back at him as he swallowed more of Loki’s cock, Loki caught the bright sparks of lightning flying from Thor’s hands on his hips. Loki couldn’t feel it, all he could feel was the trembling pleasure as Thor’s head bobbed up and down. 

When they were young, Thor was clumsy and eager, but completely unwilling to listen to Loki’s helpful tips. Now, Thor took any of Loki’s demands with stride.

“Off, off!” Loki said, and Thor obliged, narrowly avoiding Loki’s orgasm. Loki moved quickly, tackling Thor so he laid on his back. Loki straddled him as he stroked himself. Thor gripped Loki’s ass, sending shocks into Loki’s skin that pushed him over the edge. Loki spilled onto Thor’s abdomen, tan skin stained white.

Once Loki had relaxed back into awareness, he blinked to find Thor smirking up at him. 

Loki smiled back, leaning over his brother as he breathed, “That was good, brother, but I think you could use a bit more practice.” Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s. Thunder rumbled against Loki as Thor groaned. 


End file.
